The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunpavariaka’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Mandevilla hybrida ‘Sunmandecrikin’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,736. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of the proprietary selection in a controlled nursery environment in Sarasota, Fla. in May, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in Sarasota, Fla. since October, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.